Pump Up the Jam
"Pump Up the Jam" is the opening track on Belgian act Technotronic's album Pump Up the Jam: The Album. Released as a single, it was a worldwide hit, reaching number two in the United Kingdom in 1989 and in the American Billboard Hot 100 in early 1990. The song was later certified triple platinum (in 2005, it would be remixed by internationally renowned DJ-producer D.O.N.S., who took it to number one on the British Dance Chart). Ya Kid K provided the vocals for the track.3 She was initially overshadowed by model Felly Kilingi, who appears in the music video and features on the album cover.4 Contents 1 Cultural references 2 Track listings 3 Accolades 4 Charts 4.1 Weekly charts 4.2 Year-end charts 4.3 Certifications and sales 5 M.C. Sar & the Real McCoy versions 5.1 Track listings 5.2 Charts 6 Other cover versions 7 References 8 External links Cultural references On an episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Will Smith sang the chorus out of tune and danced to a drum cover of the song as comedy. The song was the background music of a Saturday Night Live skit that featured Nancy Kerrigan figure skating with Chris Farley and in a scene in the 1996 movie Space Jam, in which the Looney Tunes and Michael Jordan were getting ready to play basketball. It featured in the karaoke video game SingStar 90s, in a scene in the 2008 film You Don't Mess with the Zohan. The song was the basis for Soni De Nakhre, a Bollywood song featured in the movie Partner, which was itself loosely based on the movie Hitch. It was used in a 2008 cellphone commercial in Argentina, which explained "why translated songs aren't as good". The song was translated as "Infla la mermelada" (word by word, though not correctly, "Pump the jam"). The song was also featured in the games Just Dance for Nintendo Wii, and Dance Central for the Xbox 360 Kinect. It was also used during the sketches between Victoria Silvstedt and Enrico Papi in the Italian TV show La Ruota Della Fortuna.5 It also appears in the Mystery Skateboards video: "10 Tricks With Jimmy Carlin". "Pump Up the Jam" also appears in the season 14 premiere of Family Guy, "Pilling Them Softly" which aired 27 September 2015. Track listings Multiple versions and re-releases were produced for the "Pump Up the Jam" singles. 4-track 1.7" Version – 3:38 2.Vocal Attack – 5:26 3.Jam Edit Mix – 4:58 4.Original Mix – 5:03 5-track 1.Tin Tin Out Of the Radio Mix – 3:52 2.Dancing Divaz Radio Mix – 3:51 3.London Jam – 4:58 4.Tin Tin Out Of the Club Mix – 7:16 5.Dancing Divaz Master Mix – 5:33 8-track 1.Dancing Divas Radio Mix – 3:52 2.Dancing Divas Master Mix – 5:35 3.Sequential One Club Mix – 5:16 4.Tin Tin Out Club Mix – 7:17 5.Sequential One Radio Mix – 3:36 6.Tin Tin Out Radio Mix – 3:52 7.Sol Brothers Pumpin Mix – 8:19 8.Pulsar Village Mix – 5:52 Remixes 1.U.S. Mix – 6:53 2.Sunshine Mix – 4:39 3.Hithouse Mix – 7:52 4.The Punami Mix – 6:18 5.Todd Terry Dome Mix – 5:24 6.Top FM Mix – 4:41 7.Vocal Attack Mix – 5:22 8.B-Room Mix – 4:52 The Remixes 1.U.S. Mix by David Morales – 6:56 2.Sunshine Mix by David Morales – 4:41 3.Hithouse Mix by Peter "Hithouse" Slaghuis – 7:56 4.Top FM Mix by Kevin J. and R. Cue – 4:44 5.The Punami Mix by The Wing Command – 6:20 6.B-Room Mix by David Morales – 4:53 7.Manouche Jazz Remix by The Lost Fingers – 3:49 '96 1.Tin Tin Out Radio Mix – 3:51 2.Sol Brothers Pumpin' Mix – 8:18 3.Dancing Divas Mix – 8:12 4.Seventies Jam Part 2 – 5:28 5.Sol Brothers Deep Vocal Mix – 7:58 6.Pulsar Village Mix – 5:50 The Sequel 1.Tin Tin Out Radio Mix – 3:51 2.Sequential One Radio Mix – 3:34 3.Pulsar Radio Mix – 3:15 4.Village Mix – 5:51 5.Dancing Divaz Master Mix – 5:34 6.Sequential One Club Mix – 5:15 Accolades In 2004, Stylus Magazine writer Nick Southall named the song "Belgium's finest club banger".6 Year Publisher Country Accolade Rank 1989 The Face United Kingdom "Recordings of the Year" (Singles)7 30 (40) 1995 Life United States "The Best Recordings of the 90's"8 * (*) indicates the list is unordered. Charts Weekly charts Chart (1989–1990) Peak position Australia (ARIA)9 4 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)10 2 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)11 1 Belgium (VRT Top 30 Flanders)12 1 Canada (RPM 100 Singles)13 4 Canada (RPM 20 Dance Singles)14 1 Canada (RPM 30 Retail Singles)15 1 France (SNEP)16 7 Germany (Official German Charts)17 2 Italy (FIMI)18 5 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)19 2 Netherlands (Single Top 100)20 2 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)21 4 Norway (VG-lista)22 5 Spain (AFYVE)23 1 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)24 4 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)25 2 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)26 2 US Billboard Hot 10027 2 US Billboard Hot Black Singles28 10 US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play27 1 US Billboard Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales27 1 US Cash Box29 1 Chart (1996)1 Peak position UK Singles (Official Charts Company)30 36 Chart (1998)2 Peak position Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)31 34 Belgium (Ultratip Flanders)32 7 Germany (Official German Charts)33 25 Chart (2005)3 Peak position Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)34 46 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)35 11 Germany (Media Control Charts)36 72 Ireland (IRMA)37 25 Netherlands (Single Top 100)38 43 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)39 22 US Billboard Hot Dance Singles Sales27 24 1 "Pump Up the Jam '96" by Technotronic 2 "Pump Up the Jam" by D.O.N.S. featuring Technotronic 3 "Pump Up the Jam 2005" by D.O.N.S. featuring Technotronic Year-end charts Chart (1989) Position Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)40 2 Italy (FIMI)18 21 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)41 21 Netherlands (Single Top 100)42 12 Chart (1990) Position Australia (ARIA)43 27 Canada (RPM Top 100 Hit Tracks)44 55 Canada (RPM Top 50 Dance Tracks)45 38 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)46 17 US Billboard Hot 10047 13 Certifications and sales Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)48 Platinum 70,000^ France (SNEP)49 Silver 224,00050 Netherlands (NVPI)51 Gold 40,000^ United Kingdom (BPI)52 Gold 400,000^ United States (RIAA)53 Platinum 1,000,000^ *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone showOrder of precedence M.C. Sar & the Real McCoy versions "Pump Up the Jam" Single by M.C. Sar & the Real McCoy from the album On the Move! Released 1989 Genre Eurodance Length 5:58 Label Galaxis Producer(s) Quickmix M.C. Sar & the Real McCoy singles chronology "Pump Up the Jam" (1989) "It's on You" (1990) "(If You're Not in it for Love) I'm Outta Here" (1997) "Pump Up The Jam - Rap '98" (1998) "It's on You '99" (1999) German Eurodance group M.C. Sar & the Real McCoy have released "Pump Up The Jam" twice. In 1989, they released a cover version of the Technotronic song and it become a hit, reaching number 16 in Germany54 and number 100 on the Dutch Single Top 100.55 It was their debut single from their debut album "On the Move!" released in 1990 through the Galaxis label. In 1998, M.C Sar re-released "Pump Up The Jam" with DJ Dee, under the title of "Pump Up The Jam - Rap '98", although this version did not chart. Track listings 1989 CD Maxi Single561."Pump Up The Jam " (Original Rap Version) – 5:58 2."Pump Up The Jam " (Jam-Jam Quick House Version) – 5:43 3."Pump Up The Jam " (Acapella) — 1:46 1."Pump Up The Jam" (Freshbeats and Pieces) – 1:06 2."Get Funky" – 4:02 1989 7" Single1."Pump Up The Jam" (Original Rap Version – Edit) – 3:51 2."Get Funky" – 4:02 Pump Up The Jam - Rap '98571."Pump Up The Jam - Rap '98" (radio mix) – 3:20 2."Pump Up The Jam - Rap '98" (extended mix) – 4:29 3."Pump Up The Jam - Rap '98" (derezon remix) – 3:48 4."Pump Up The Jam - Rap '98" (beats and pieces) – 1:31 5."Pump Up The Jam - Rap '98" (original US remix '98) – 6:13 6."Da Dome" (3:54) Charts Chart (1989–1990) Peak position Germany (Official German Charts)54 16 Netherlands (Single Top 100)55 100 Other cover versions In 1990, it was parodied with virtually identical music as the German-language Pump ab das Bier ("Pump away the beer!" urging a fellow patron to drink up) by Werner Wichtig, stage name for Raimund Thielcke, who actually had brewer training. Kids Incorporated sang this song on the show's 7th season. In 1992, "Weird Al" Yankovic made a short polka version, which appeared in his medley "Polka Your Eyes Out."58 The vocal was sampled in the song "Da Pump" by da Tekno Warriors in 1998.59 It was remixed by Crazy Frog on the 2005 album Crazy Frog Presents Crazy Hits.60 Dutch techno-trance DJ Sander van Doorn remixed this track in 2006. Quebec acoustic cover band The Lost Fingers recorded a cover of the song on its 2008 album Lost In The 80s.61 Icelandic band FM Belfast made a slow electronica cover of "Pump Up the Jam."62 In 2009 the song was interpolated by rapper Pitbull in the song "B-Day Suit". Colombian group Bomba Estéreo released a bilingual cover of the song in 2011, re-titled "Ponte Bomb."63 The song was covered in 2013 by DJ team Bodybangers. References 1.Jump up ^ Bogdanov, Vladimir, ed. (2003). All Music Guide to Hip-hop: The Definitive Guide to Rap & Hip-hop. Backbeat Books. p. 568. ISBN 978-0-8793-0759-2. "Back then, hip-house tunes like Technotronic's "Pump Up the Jam," (...) and AB Logic's "The Hitman" were finding their way to pop stations." 2.Jump up ^ Leber, Sebastian (20 December 2007). "Die entstaubte Bassdrum". Der Tagesspiegel (in German). Retrieved 9 April 2014. 3.Jump up ^ Hunt, Dennis (15 April 1990). "Technotronic's Bogaert Is Pumped Up by U.S. Hit". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 25 March 2015. 4.Jump up ^ Ross, Annabel (14 June 2013). "'Pump up the Jam' mix master in the house". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 25 March 2015. 5.Jump up ^ "Riflessioni sul Ki Mono Ki Stereo Party" (in Italian). Smeerch.it. 14 November 2007. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 6.Jump up ^ Southall, Nick (10 March 2004). "Top Ten Songs I Loved To Dance To At The School Disco (Aged 12)". Stylus Magazine. Retrieved 7 August 2015. 7.Jump up ^ "1989 – The Face Recordings Of The Year". The Face. Rocklist.net. Retrieved 27 March 2014. 8.Jump up ^ The Best Recordings Of The 90's at the Wayback Machine (archived 13 June 2002). Life. Retrieved 27 March 2014. 9.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – Technotronic feat. Felly – Pump Up The Jam". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 10.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Technotronic feat. Felly – Pump Up The Jam" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 11.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Technotronic feat. Felly – Pump Up The Jam" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "Pump Up The Jam – TECHNOTRONIC" (in Dutch). Top 30. Retrieved 31 January 2014. "Hoogste notering in de top 30 : 1" 13.Jump up ^ "Top Singles – Volume 51, No. 11, January 27, 1990". RPM. Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 14.Jump up ^ "Dance/Urban – Volume 51, No. 4, November 25, 1989". RPM. Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 15.Jump up ^ "Retail Sales – Volume 51, No. 7, December 16, 1989". RPM. Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 16.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Technotronic feat. Felly – Pump Up The Jam" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 17.Jump up ^ "Offiziellecharts.de – Technotronic feat. Felly – Pump Up The Jam". GfK Entertainment. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 18.^ Jump up to: a b "I singoli più venduti del 1989" (in Italian). Hit Parade Italia. Creative Commons. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 19.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Technotronic Featuring Felly - Pump Up The Jam search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Technotronic feat. Felly – Pump Up The Jam" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 21.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Technotronic feat. Felly – Pump Up The Jam". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 22.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Technotronic feat. Felly – Pump Up The Jam". VG-lista. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 23.Jump up ^ Salaverri, Fernando (September 2005). Sólo éxitos: año a año, 1959–2002 (in Spanish) (1st ed.). Spain: Fundación Autor-SGAE. ISBN 84-8048-639-2. 24.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Technotronic feat. Felly – Pump Up The Jam". Singles Top 100. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 25.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Technotronic feat. Felly – Pump Up The Jam". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 26.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 1989-10-07" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 27.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Pump Up the Jam: The Album – Awards". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 28.Jump up ^ "Technotronic – Awards". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 29.Jump up ^ CASH BOX Top 100 Pop Singles – Week ending JANUARY 20, 1990 at the Wayback Machine (archived 8 October 2012). Cash Box magazine. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 30.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 1996-12-14" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 31.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – D.O.N.S. feat. Technotronic – Pump Up The Jam" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 32.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – D.O.N.S. feat. Technotronic – Pump Up The Jam" (in Dutch). Ultratip. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 33.Jump up ^ "Offiziellecharts.de – D.O.N.S. feat. Technotronic – Pump Up The Jam". GfK Entertainment. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 34.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – D.O.N.S. feat. Technotronic – Pump Up The Jam 2005" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 35.Jump up ^ "D.O.N.S. feat. Technotronic: Pump Up The Jam 2005" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 36.Jump up ^ "Dons and Technotronic – Pump Up The Jam" (in German). αCharts.us. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 37.Jump up ^ "The Irish Charts – Search Results – Pump Up the Jam". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 38.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – D.O.N.S. feat. Technotronic – Pump Up The Jam 2005" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 39.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 1996-12-14" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 40.Jump up ^ "Jaaroverzichten 1989" (in Dutch). Ultratop. Hung Medien. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 41.Jump up ^ "Top 100-Jaaroverzicht van 1989" (in Dutch). Dutch Top 40. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 42.Jump up ^ "Jaaroverzichten – Single 1989" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Hung Medien. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 43.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts - End Of Year Charts – Top 50 Singles 1990". ARIA Charts. ARIA. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 44.Jump up ^ "Top Singles – Volume 53, No. 6, December 22, 1990". RPM. Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 45.Jump up ^ "Dance/Urban – Volume 53, No. 6, December 22, 1990". RPM. Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 46.Jump up ^ "Schweizer Jahreshitparade 1990" (in German). Hitparade.ch. Hung Medien. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 47.Jump up ^ "Top 100 Hits for 1990". The Longbored Surfer. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 48.Jump up ^ "Australian Fun Countdowns – Accreditation Awards". Australian Fun Countdowns. 7 April 2011. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 49.Jump up ^ "French single certifications – Technotronic & Felly – Pump Up the Jam" (in French). InfoDisc. Select TECHNOTRONIC & FELLY and click OK 50.Jump up ^ "Les Singles en Argent" (in French). InfoDisc. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 51.Jump up ^ "Dutch single certifications – Technotronic – Pump Up the Jam" (in Dutch). Nederlandse Vereniging van Producenten en Importeurs van beeld- en geluidsdragers. 52.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Technotronic ft Felly – Pump Up the Jam". British Phonographic Industry. Enter Pump Up the Jam in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Gold in the field By Award. Click Search 53.Jump up ^ "American single certifications – Technotronic – Pump Up the Jam". Recording Industry Association of America. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH 54.^ Jump up to: a b "Offiziellecharts.de – M.C. Sar & The Real McCoy – Pump Up The Jam Rap". GfK Entertainment. Retrieved 2 July 2014. 55.^ Jump up to: a b "Dutchcharts.nl – M.C. Sar & The Real McCoy – Pump Up The Jam Rap" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 2 July 2014. 56.Jump up ^ "M.C. Sar & The Real McCoy* – Pump Up The Jam – Rap". Discogs. Retrieved 3 July 2014. 57.Jump up ^ "M.C.Sar* vs. DJ Dee – Pump Up The Jam – Rap '98". Discogs. Retrieved 3 July 2014. 58.Jump up ^ ""Weird Al" Yankovic's Polka Your Eyes Out sample of Technotronic's Pump Up the Jam". WhoSampled. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 59.Jump up ^ "Da Tekno Warriors's Da Pump sample of Technotronic's Pump Up the Jam". WhoSampled. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 60.Jump up ^ "Crazy Frog's Pump Up the Jam cover of Technotronic's Pump Up the Jam". WhoSampled. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 61.Jump up ^ "The Lost Fingers's Pump Up the Jam cover of Technotronic's Pump Up the Jam". WhoSampled. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 62.Jump up ^ "FM Belfast's Pump cover of Technotronic's Pump Up the Jam". WhoSampled. Retrieved 31 January 2014. 63.Jump up ^ Bomba Estereo – Ponte Bomb EP at the Wayback Machine (archived 31 January 2011). Fabrika. 25 January 2011. Retrieved 31 January 2014. External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1989 songs Category:1989 singles Category:1996 singles Category:1998 singles Category:2005 singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Crazy Frog songs Category:Debut singles Category:EMI Records singles Category:Eurodance songs Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Real McCoy (band) songs Category:SBK Records singles Category:Technotronic songs